legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
J.P. Shibayama
J.P. Shibayama (柴山 純平 Shibayama Junpei?) is a main character in the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the Digital World. Digimon forms Beetlemon Beetlemon is an Android Digimon. He possesses power over Thunder which bears the might of AncientBeetlemon. His keen movements, unbecoming of his large build, are a technique to form a high voltage current running throughout his body. Beetlemon generates a special magnetic field that produces an anti-gravity state in his vicinity, and is capable of high-speed movement. His overflowing thunder power comes out as sparks from various parts of his body, and although Beetlemon looks mechanical, his personality is, in contrast, expressive and human. Beetlemon's language is trollish, but he additionally conveys excess warmth. In battle, his underwater mobility is weak due to the nature of his wrestler-like style. MetalKabuterimon MetalKabuterimon is an Android Digimon. He possesses power over Thunder which bears the might of AncientBeetlemon. He has a cautious and prudent personality because he was discovered in a defense system created in reference to the Scarab treasure chamber in the deepest part of a pyramid. During battle, MetalKabuterimon patiently serves as a shield for his comrades using his sturdy armor and endures the opponent's attacks, but if he reaches his critical point, he will go on an intense offensive with all of his gun ports until even the opponent's form is reduced to nothing. Because his heavy weight lowers his mobility, MetalKabuterimon is basically the one in charge of logistical support. However, in close-range battles, he obliterates the opponent with his various armaments. RhinoKabuterimon RhinoKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon. He possesses power over Thunder that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of AncientBeetlemon and acquiring unknown abilities. He has such a gigantic body and a heavy shell that he could be mistaken for a Dinosaur. RhinoKabuterimon has the ability to generate a special magnetic field with ultrahigh voltage electric current, and is able to freely manipulate it using his gigantic horn. Although rushing techniques are his specialty, RhinoKabuterimon doesn't actually come into contact with the opponent, but instead tosses them away with that special magnetic field. Powers *'Spirit Evolution - '''allows J.P. to take the form of a Digimon *'Thunder Fist''' (Thor Hammer): As Beetlemon, clasps his hands together, then dynamically swings them down. **'Jumping Thor Hammer': As Beetlemon, clasps his hands together while charging electricity in the air, then dynamically swings them down. *'Thunder Fist '(Mjöllnir Thunder): As Beetlemon, makes lightning fall from the sky like rain. *'Lightning Blitz '(Lightning Bomber): As Beetlemon, emits a powerful stream of lightning from his horn or rams foe with electricity stored in horn. *'Lightning Blitz' *'Megaton Punch': As Beetlemon, performs a powerful punch. *'Gigaton Upper': As Beetlemon, performs a powerful uppercut. *'Megaton Drop': As Beetlemon, performs a dropkick. *'Gigaton Press': As Beetlemon, performs a powerful downward kick in the air. *'Kūchūfuyū' (空中浮遊? lit. "Aerial Floating"): As Beetlemon, slows his descent from the air. *'Punishment Shock': As Beetlemon, grabs and shocks his enemy before headbutting them away. *'Proton Slam, Avalanche Axes' (Plasma Double Tomahawk): As Beetlemon, a unison attack with Korikakumon; combines the snow-imbued "Eji" and "Oji" axes with lightning to unleash an electrified snowstorm. *'Bolo Thunder' (Ultimate Thunder): As MetalKabuterimon, collects and then fires all of his energy from both of his arms. **'Anti-Ground Ultimate Thunder': As MetalKabuterimon, fires Bolo Thunder straight down from the air. *'Electron Cannon' (Field Destroyer): As MetalKabuterimon, fires an extremely high-speed positron laser from the gun turret on his head. *'Gigantic Impact': As MetalKabuterimon, rams the enemy while rushing at full speed. *'Condenser Storm': As RhinoKabuterimon, dynamically wields his horn and liberates all of the electricity accumulated within his body all at once, swallowing up the opponent in a lightning storm. *'Thunder Laser': As RhinoKabuterimon, fires all the electricity accumulated in his horn like a laser. *'Ultimate Thunder' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Brunettes Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Humans Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Gun Users Category:Horn Users